You are Mine
by frequently-dazzled
Summary: Derek and Meredith have been friends since they were both eight years old. As they grow older, they experience many new adventures together. They finish High School, and are not sure what to do if they never see each other again. Summary inside. Au and MD
1. Prologue

**You are Mine.**

**Summary:** Derek and Meredith have been friends since they were both eight years old. As they grow older, they experience many new adventures together. They finish High School, and are not sure what to do if they never see each other again. They promise to see each other again, and talk like they always have. Will they be able to? -AU and Merder-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, and I am boring a few lines from Juno. (Which is a great movie. You should go watch it.)

**Prologue:**

May 15, 2000

Meredith Grey looks at the huge brown house in front of her. She notices how the brick covers the outside of the house; she sees the sidewalk going from the driveway to the front door and the three car garage. She turns around, and sees the other houses near hers and notices they all look the same. Every one of the houses have the same color brick, the same three car garage, and the same long sidewalk. She looks down to her feet and sighs. She already misses her other simple home, the one that didn't look like all the others, the one where all her friends came and visited her. And although her mother promised her that she was going to be able to see her old friends, she knows that she won't. Sure her mother, also, promised her that she was going to make new friends, but she doesn't want to. Meredith sighs again, as she lifts her head, and turns back to her new house. She starts the long walk up to the front door. She slowly opens the door, and then runs up to her room.

Meredith Grey was upset. Anyone would be able to tell, even before she ran up the stairs yelling how much she hated this new house, how she wanted to go back to Boston. She missed her friends. Kimber Grey watched as her eight year old daughter ran up the stairs like her life depended on it. Kimber turned to her husband Scott, who was putting a box down in the kitchen. Scott could tell the look on her face, it showed grief, remorse, and pain.

"Kimber, it's going to be okay you know that, right?"

"I'm not so sure." Kimber said as she sat down on their new couch, placing her head in her hands. "Mere hates it here."

"She's an eight year old. Of course she is going to hate it here. She doesn't understand the concept of change just yet. And she misses her friends, but she will make new ones." Scott said, sitting down beside his wife, letting his hand rest solely on her back, rubbing small circles as he kissed her temple softly. "It's going to be okay. Just wait. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Kimber said, as she lifted her head from her hands, and looked at her husband, gratefully.

"What should we do until then? Until everything gets better." Kimber said, looking at her husband, and then around the living room where everything still needed to be un-packed.

"We should…finish putting boxes in the kitchen, then we go up to her room and confront her about it. How does that sound?" Scott said, as he looked at his wife, smiling.

"You're probably right." Kimber said, standing up off the couch.

"Oh I'm definitely right, you know that. I'm always right." He said.

Kimber laughed loudly, putting her hand over her heart as she looked at her husband. "You are hardly right." She said, closing her eyes. As she closed her eyes, Scott grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. "No you just didn't." She said, as she grabbed a pillow.

"Oh I think I did." He said, and they began their pillow fight. Smiling, laughing, and being happy – something the whole family would be feeling soon.


	2. The New Transmission

**Chapter 1 – The New Transmission**

_Take, take, take all my time, all my company  
Take everything from me  
Fake, fake, fake all these things that you say to me  
Nothing that I want to believe  
I think the time has come to set it straight  
I need to change this frequency  
Cause everyone just says the same old things to me_

Kimber and Scott finally finished the chore of just moving boxes from the living room to the kitchen. They reluctantly placed the last box down, they weren't afraid of their daughter; however they didn't know what they were going to say or what they were going to do to make her see the plus side in being in Seattle. They weren't even sure if they could explain the good sides to moving across the country to a city they had never been before.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked. He moved over to Kimber, and placed his hand on the small of her back, smiling assuring.

"Not really, but I don't really have a choice do I?" Kimber slightly laughed.

"Nope. Not really." Scott smirked at her, as they walked out of their new kitchen. They walked up the stairs, side by side holding hands. They reached Meredith's new room. Kimber looked up at Scott for reassurance. He nodded, as they opened the door, to see Meredith's plain white room. Nothing of hers was put up yet. Kimber made a note to do that as soon as she could. Hopefully, help Meredith adjust more quickly to their new town. Kimber walked over to Meredith's small bed. Smiling at her daughter, she bent down to Meredith seeing her eyes closed.

"Meredith, sweetie?" Kimber said softly, placing her small shoulder. Meredith groaned slightly. "What?" She asked grouchily.

"Sweetie we need to talk." Kimber said with a more influencing tone, but still keeping it nice and sweet.

"I don't want to. I don't want to be here. I want to go back to Boston."

"We can't do that." Kimber said, sitting on the edge of Meredith's bed.

"Why not?" Meredith said, turning to look at her mom.

"Because, we have a new home and you dad has a new job. We can't go back to Boston." Kimber said, looking over to Scott for some help. Scott walked over and knelt down to Meredith. "Hey pooh bear."

"Hi dad." Scott cringed slightly. Meredith only used dad when she was upset at him, or her mom.

"I really am sorry, sweetie. I bet you will like it soon."

"I doubt I will." Meredith said, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will you give it a try?" Scott said, smiling at her. She looked more and more like her mother everyday.

"No." Meredith said still frustrated with Seattle and her parents.

"Please. I promise if you give it a try, you will love it." Scott laughed, softly.

"No I won't." Meredith said, showing a small glimpse of a smile at her dad's laughter, before she went back to her simple frown.

"Yes you will. Just give it a try and if you don't like it, I won't make you eat veggies for a month." With that statement, Kimber glared at him. He knew he would have to have a discussion with her later about it. "Deal?"

Meredith seemed to contemplate the statement for a few minutes. "Deal." She said, uncrossing her arms, and smiling. "I'm going to win." She smirked at her dad.

"I don't know I guess we will have to give it a try first, huh?" He smirked back at her.

"Yeah. I'll try, but I won't like it."

"That's all I can ask for." He gave Meredith a hug, before he watched his wife and his daughter give each other a hug.

"Thanks sweetie." Kimber said, softly.

"You're welcome, mommy."

Meredith watched as her parents, walked out her door. She smiled, knowing she was going to win the bet. Meredith smirked as she found herself not worrying about having to eat vegetables for a month.


	3. One Headlight

**Chapter 2 – One Headlight**

_Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight_

Meredith Grey was finally finishing with her day, putting some of her clothes in her dresser. She wanted to get her room done soon. One thing that most people didn't know about Meredith Grey was that she liked to have a clean room. Sometimes it wasn't the cleanest room, however, that didn't mean she didn't like it clean. Meredith looked around her room and seen that she had a few more boxes to put away – maybe she would save that for another day or just wait for another energy spurt. Meredith closed the drawer and then walked out of her room. She looked around her and was looking for her favorite place in the house when she heard the doorbell ring. Meredith ran to the stairs as her parents opened the door. She dashed down the stairs, as she seen a lady looking about the same age as her parents carrying a large plate of chocolate cookies. She subconsciously licked her lips as she stood in front of her parents, holding out her hands to take the plate away from the stranger.

Kimber and Scott laughed at their daughter as she stood in front of them. Scott cleared his throat, making Meredith look up at him.

"What?" Meredith asked, turning back to the lady.

"Say please." Meredith looked at her parents like they were crazy. The nice lady was giving them a plate of chocolate cookies, why did she have to say please. However she turned to the stranger.

"Hi…can I please have the cookies. They look really good."

"Sure. Here you go sweetie." Meredith smiled and took the plate. As Meredith walked into the kitchen to put the cookies on the kitchen table, her parents turned to their neighbor.

"We're sorry about her." They both laughed - receiving a laugh in return from the woman in their doorway.

"Oh its okay, I understand I have five of my own." She said.

"Would you like to come in?" Kimber asked nicely. Moving to the side, letting the lady walk into their new house.

"Thanks…I just came by to tell you that I am your neighbor – first brown house on your right." She laughed at her own joke. "I'm Valerie Montgomery." She said holding her hand out to them.

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery, I'm Scott and this is my wife Kimber." He said, as he grabbed her hand firmly shaking it properly then motioning to his wife. Kimber doing the same thing as Scott. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Oh you can call me Valerie, or Val." Mrs. Montgomery said.

"Okay."

Derek was still standing behind his mother, staying close to her. He was a shy young child, but once you got to know him he was quite outgoing and talkative. Kimber and Scott had seen him earlier; however, they got onto discussion. "Who's that?" Kimber asked.

"Oh this is my son Derek; he looked about the age as your daughter, so I thought that they could become friends, hopefully if that's okay with you." Valerie said, receiving a bright smile from Meredith's parents.

"That would be a great, thank you." They both said at the same time.

"Hey Derek, Meredith's in the kitchen – down the hallway." Kimber said, motioning towards the kitchen. Derek nodded his head, as he walked reluctantly into the kitchen. Derek saw the girl, the same age as him, standing on a chair, eating some of the cookies. He laughed. Meredith looked at him, glaring softly still with a cookie in her mouth.

"What?" She said her mouth full.

"Nothing, you know you shouldn't speak with your mouth full?" He said, still laughing.

"Well, my mom and dad are in the other room, they won't know." She said, smirking at him as if she knew the solution to a problem.

"Okay." Derek said nodding. "Can I join you?"

Meredith nodded. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Derek, Derek Shepherd. Who are you?" He said, taking a cookie off the plate, stuffing it into his mouth.

"I'm Meredith, Meredith Grey." She said the same as he did.

They sat down peacefully looking at each other, eating the cookies. After a few minutes, the three parents walked into the kitchen and looked at their kids shocked. Half of the plate was gone, and Derek and Meredith were resting their heads on the back of the chairs, with their hands on their stomachs. They looked in pain. The parents laughed. Valerie went to pick up Derek, however, Derek opened his eyes.

"Momma, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Meredith." He said.

"No…we have to go home. The Greys' probably have a lot more they have to do." Valerie looked at her son with so much it wasn't doubted that she loved him.

"Please momma. I could help."

"Probably some other time okay?" Valerie negotiated with Derek. Derek nodded, getting off his seat, walking over to Meredith.

"Hey Mer?" He said softly, looking at his new friend.

"Yeah.." She said, her stomach feeling bad because of the amount of cookies she had.

"I have to go…I'll come see you later okay?"

"Okay…by Der." She said, closing her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."


	4. Wondering, concluding, passing time

**Chapter 3 **

_Wondering, concluding, and passing by time, the major motions of being a child. – Anonymous._

Meredith woke up the next day in her comfortable bed. She still felt slightly sick to her stomach. The cookies were delicious, but she shouldn't have ate so much. She placed her hand on her stomach, and wanted to stay in bed. However, she heard the creek of her door open. She looked over at the door, and met her new friend. She couldn't let her parents know that she was friends with him. She didn't want to lose the bed. But, Derek Shepherd was her new friend. They had clicked automatically. After Derek had left the night before, she felt sad. She wanted to see Derek again. Dang him, she shouldn't have friends yet.

Meredith smiled at Derek as he opened the door wider, and stepped in trying not to have a lot of light go into her room. He tiptoed over to her, not knowing she was awake yet. Meredith laughed softly. Derek's grin on his face was gone. He had come over to scare her, and spend the day with her. But she was awake and that plan was vanished, well at least the first part.

"Hey." Meredith muttered, still with sleep and sickness in her voice.

"Hey, its time to wake up." Derek said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, but I don't want to."

"You have to." Derek said nudging her with his elbow.

"We have to do stuff today." Derek said again, as she closed her eyes.

"Do we have to?" Meredith groaned.

"Yes."

"Really?" Meredith said begging not to.

"Yes, really. Now get out of bed. We have to go now."

"Why?" Meredith said, trying to stop the laughter.

"Because."

"Because why?" Meredith said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we are new friends, and you and I are going to have fun. Even if its just in your house. Now get out of bed, and have fun with me." Derek said, trying to sound like a grown up as he cocked his head to the side. "Please." He said, once more with pleading eyes.

"Okay fine." She said, getting out of her bed, with her Hannah Montana pajamas on.

Derek made a grimace as he looked at her pink pajama pants and shirt with Hannah Montana on them. He wasn't a fan of hers at all. He couldn't believe his new friend was. "Why?" Derek said, as he looked at her pajamas again.

"Why what?" Meredith said curious as to what he was talking about.

"Why Hannah Montana? She's ucky." He said, making the same grimace again.

"She is not ucky. She is cool. I want to be her." Meredith said, admiring her pajamas. She had all the cd's and was such a huge fan, she had posters she needed to put up still.

"Oh goodness." Derek said shaking his head, and running his hand through his hair. "I'm going to show you some good stuff, that doesn't consist of Hannah Montana."

"Not happening." Meredith said, as she started to push Derek out of her room as she was going to get ready.

"Oh it will." Derek said as he walked out of her door. "Maybe not today, or this week, but it will happen." He smirked to himself as he heard the door close.

Derek went downstairs as he waited for Meredith. Being the youngest boy in a house full of girls he knew that they could take a lot of time getting ready. Especially in the mornings before school, he had to wake up extra early if his mother was making him take a shower that morning, because all the girls would take the bathroom up later, and they wouldn't share. Derek walked into the kitchen, and seen Meredith's mom making some pancakes. He smiled innocently at her as she smiled back at him.

"Hey Meredith's mom."

"Hi Derek, you can call me Kim or Kimber. You know that right?" Kimber said as she flipped the pancakes over.

"Are you sure?" He said, sitting down at one of the kitchen table's chairs.

"Yes I'm sure." Kimber smiled at the young boy.

"Okay. Thanks Kimber."

"Is Meredith coming down?"

"She should be, she had to change out of her ucky Hannah Montana pajamas. Why does she have those anyway?" Derek said, with the grimace appearing once again on his face. Whenever he thought about Hannah Montana or Meredith's pajamas he made the grimace.

"She likes her, a lot. You don't like the pajamas?" Kimber asked, trying to hold back her laughter. She was amused.

"No I don't like the pajamas. They are really ucky. They have Hannah Montana on them. She is really ucky." Derek said, smiling.

"Do you want me to get rid of the pajamas?" Kimber smiled.

"Yes would you?"

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Meredith walked into the kitchen wearing jeans and a pink shirt.

"Why not? Hannah Montana is disgusting." Derek said, making a face at Meredith.

"Mom don't get rid of my pajamas. Hannah Montana is amazing. You know that, right?" Meredith said, walking up to her mom, with a pleading smile on her face.

"Yeah I know. So do you want chocolate chip pancakes?" Kimber asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to tell her daughter, that although she was obsessed with the teen pop idol, Kimber herself was not a fan of her.

"Yeah, those sound really good, but Derek doesn't get any." Meredith turned around and poked her tongue out at Derek.

"Meredith Grey…be nice. Derek can have some if he wants some." Kimber said sternly.

"No, its okay Meredith's mom, I don't want any if Meredith doesn't want to give me any. I'm going to go home for a while." Derek said, frowning. He wanted to spend time with Meredith, but she didn't want him to have her pancakes. He would go home, until she ate them.

"No Derek."

"Yes Meredith."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

This continued until Kimber finally stopped them. "Children stop. Derek stay, have some pancakes, and Meredith be nice to Derek. He's your new friend." Meredith knew her cover was blown. Her mom knew that she had a friend already in this new town.

"Okay." They both say, reluctantly. They sit at the kitchen table talking about what they were going to do today, as they waited for the delicious pancakes to finally get done. When Kimber brought the pancakes over, they both had a huge grin on their face and began to eat the pancakes. They were silent until they were finished, and once again, full in the kitchen resting on the chairs, with their hands on their stomachs.


	5. Inevitable 1

**Chapter 4**

"Meredith come on, its time to go." Derek yells up the stairs impatiently. He knows that she is going to take a while so he goes and sits on the couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Meredith says as she runs down the stairs, and sees Derek sitting in the living room, watching TV waiting for her. Meredith isn't sure why he isn't going to be late, they never are. She walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle water and an apple, from the refrigerator.

This has been their routine for eight years now: Derek wakes her up each morning at 6:30 am, so she has enough time to get ready for the day and get to school on time. Then Derek comes to her house and yells upstairs that it is time to go. After him waiting for fifteen minutes and watching half of a television show, she comes down the stairs, and walks into the kitchen after glaring at Derek. They walk to school together, and like always they arrive at the same classroom, directly on time.

"Are you ready, Derey?" She laughs as she calls him the same routine name that he always grimaces at.

"Why do you insist on calling me Derey? Why not Der, or something like that?" He moans as he opens the door for her, and tries to convince her that Derey is not the name for someone that is in high school. Even if they had been best friends since they were kids.

"Are you worried that your 'guy friends' will find out about it and tease you for the rest of your life?" Meredith smirks slightly as she feels the light breeze, blow her hair back. She turns around to see Derek closing the door, and adjusting his backpack. Taking a bite of her apple she turns back around, and starts walking to school.

"No…I'm not, its just not right for you to call me Derey!" Derek says walking beside her and feeling Meredith's small arm wrap around his arm.

"Fine, what about DerBear?" She smirked up at him.

"No." Derek said glaring down at her, but he knew that she would see the playfulness behind it.

"Derk?" She smiled at her little brothers' version of her name.

"I could possibly live with that one, but no." He laughed.

"Fine, I'm going to call you Derek." Meredith pouted.

"Oh, I can live with that one." He laughed once again at his best friend.

"I knew you wouldn't argue with that one." She said as she threw the rest of her apple in the yard holding a pit-bull named 'Tiny'.

"They are going to kill you someday." Derek warns Meredith. The people who had the pit-bull were not very nice people. However, their dog was one of the nicest animals.

"Hey, they won't know because Tiny eats the whole thing for me." She says as she finds the solution.

"Okay, but when you are no longer around – I'll blame it on them." He smirked.

"Okay…you're not going to be my superman?"

"Nope…sorry." Derek said smiling.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Meredith wanted him to give a reason.

"I don't know, don't have a reasoning." He lied, but Meredith let it pass. And Derek was happy she did. He didn't want to continue what he was going to say to her if he kept bugging him about it.

Meredith pulled her arm out of his, and smiled at him sweetly. "Hey I'll race you to school." Meredith said, turning around and started walking backwards.

"What's the reward?" Derek said, all their games they had something to reward the other with.

"Hmmmm…study party?" Meredith joked.

"Heck no." Derek exclaimed.

"How about loser buys winner pizza?" Meredith smiled to him. Derek nodded.

They ran to the school, both losing an item along the way and having to get it back, for Meredith it was her bottled water for Derek, a notebook. So they were still tied when they finally reached the school. "I won and you know it." Derek said, triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Meredith watched Derek nod. "I do not think so….because I was here first."

"You were not." Derek said.

"Was too." Meredith shook her finger at him.

"Nope."

"Yes."

This continued until they heard the bell ring, which wasn't very long about one or two minutes. They began to run into the classroom, and Derek opened the door for Meredith and they walked in on time. They both sat in the back like normal, and got ready for class. First period class was Biology 2, or AP Biology/Human Anatomy. It was one of their favorites. However, today they were watching a movie, they had probably seen three times before. Meredith took out a piece of paper, and wrote on it passing it to Derek.

_Each pay half for pizza and movie? – Mer_

_Sure…sounds good. What movie?" – Derey_

Meredith laughed as she seen what he had written for his name.

_I was thinking something funny…know anything good? Oh and I love your name. – Mer_

_Hmmmm…want to find out when we get there? Lol…and I knew you would. – Derey_

_Yeah sure that sounds good. Another routine! LMAO! – Mer_

Derek nodded at Meredith and slid the paper under his notebook where he kept all their notes so they would have them later to read. This was just another tradition, they had together. They continued watching the movie until it was the end of class. They laughed as they heard everyone sigh at how boring the movie was. They walked out of class, Meredith putting her arm in his again. They walked towards their lockers.

"So…that movie is as boring as it was last time." Derek started conversation.

"Yep…I bet it will start to get interesting the more times we see it." Meredith said sarcastically.

"You know its your favorite class." Derek smirked.

"Yep, it is." Meredith nodded. They got to their lockers, and turned to each other closing their lockers.

"Talk to you later, Derey." Meredith said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Merey." Derek smirked and walked to his next class, Algebra 2.


End file.
